Pursuer
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Calem wants to find out whether Professor Sycamore is already seeing someone he knows.


Calem may only be a teen, but he knew what he wanted.

He had been thinking about it a lot longer than he wanted to admit.

Every time he saw, or to be honest, even thought of Professor Sycamore, he felt more than a little aroused. He would feel all excited down there and his face would light up like a litwick.

When he'd get his Pokédex evaluated he hoped that his fantasies wouldn't go into overdrive.

Whenever he walked into the lab he wanted the professor to lean him over the desk and fuck him stupid. He wanted it so badly that he was actually jealous of Serena.

Rumour had it that he and Serena had been attending brunch together at the local cafés.

That was what made him feel insanely jealous. And it also crushed his courage of asking Sycamore out.

What if Serena and the professor were dating?

Calm felt his heart beat a little faster.

He wanted to find out. Subtly of course! He was going to make it as unobvious as possible.

Hopefully.

And he knew just who to ask.

"So, lunch was a really good idea Calem" Tierno said, looking across the table at Restaurant Le Wow.

Calem nodded. "I thought so too."

"Trevor is home at the moment, are you going to visit him after this?"

"I didn't know he was home" he said. "I will definitely stop by."

"I am sure he would love a visit from you Calem."

"Yeah, it will be nice to see him again." Calem took a sip from his drink. "So, have you caught up with the other dexholders lately?"

"Just Trevor."

Dead end.

Well, he hadn't really expected to get much information on the dating lives of others from Tierno, he was busy with his own dreams and ambitions.

But it was certainly nice to see him again.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day Tierno?"

"I am gonna head home I think."

"Sounds good."

"So, have you been home lately?" he asked, looking straight in Calem's eyes. Which quite frankly creeped him out slightly.

"Yeah, I have spent the last week at home" he admitted, shaking his head.

"I bet your mom is happy to see you again."

"Yeah, she is getting ready to kick me out though" Calem chuckled. "I think she liked having the house to herself."

Tierno smiled. "Yeah. I try and go home to visit at least once a week."

Wow…

"Ah! Food."

Caleb, looked at the waiter.

At least the food was always spectacular.

0-0-0

Calem stopped by Trevor's house. It felt like ages since he had seen Trevor.

"Hi Calem, it was nice of you to stop by. Is it true you completed your Pokédex?" the trainer queried.

"Almost."

"Wow, I certainly have a lot of respect for you."

"Oh-"

"Anyway, what else have you been doing?"

Oh, not much really" he admitted. Besides bumming around his house and fantasizing about Professor Sycamore he hadn't even bothered to train his poor pokémon.

"Would you like a drink?" Trevor offered.

"I'm right thanks." He leaned casually on the table. "So, besides Tierno, have you caught up with anyone else?"

"No, I have been busy completing my Pokédex" he admitted quite sheepishly. "I guess we all have our own lives."

Calem nodded. "True."

Another dead end, but just like seeing Tierno, it was nice.

"Can I look at your Pokédex? Trevor asked.

"Go for it" said Calem, passing it to Trevor.

0-0-0 

Shauna was sitting in Café Solei. Calem wandered over and sat with her.

"Calem!" she grinned. "I was really glad that you suggested this. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know, yeah."

"Sorry I already ordered a coffee, I was super thirsty when I got here."

"That's fine."

"Anyway, how have you been?"

"Really good, yeah. Um, so, have you heard from any of the other dexholders?"

"Yep. I catch up with Serena once a week or so."

"How is she?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Good."

That was such an unhelpful answer. He wanted to know if she was dating the professor!

He sighed.

"Are you ok?" Shauna asks.

"I just feel like I have no idea what is going on in everyone's lives" he said, attempting puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Calem, just ask what you wanna know" she sighed.

He blushed. "Huh?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you just yet, but… I think we both, well, all of us as friends need to be honest with each other."

Calem was feeling ridiculously confused at this point. "I am just going to order a coffee."

"Go for it" she sang out as he walked to the counter to order.

He ordered his coffee. He felt that whatever Shauna was going to say was going to either be really helpful or ridiculously random.

He sat back down after ordering.

"So" Shauna started. "I am… well… I…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok" Calem said comfortingly.

"I'mseeingSerena" she squeaked out, blushing.

"Wha- Oh, I see." He suddenly felt really relieved.

She blushed. "It's recent, don't tell her I told you. I don't know if she wanted to tell you."

"I am sure I would have found out eventually" he smiled. He couldn't keep his stupid grin off his face. "Anyway, congratulations" he smiled.

"Thank you Calem."

"I am really happy for you."

"Thanks Calem. So, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

"I will probably go back home."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan. What does your mother think of you being back home?"

"I think she is a little sick of me" he admitted, chuckling.

Shauna smiled. "I think she would be happy to see you after you travelled for so long."

"She was for the first few days."

"Aww." She looked at the time. "Well, I better go. Sorry, I didn't realize it was getting so late."

"That's ok. It was good to see you again."

"See you Calem."

"Bye Shauna."

She got up and practically skipped out of the café.

Calem felt slightly lightheaded. His heart was beating rapidly.

Serena wasn't with the professor.

That meant that that he had a chance.

The waitress walked over. "I am so sorry on the wait. Did you still want your coffee?"

"Take away, if that's ok."

"Of course! I will bring it over now."

0-0-0 

Calem walked up to the laboratory. He hadn't really thought of what he would say to the professor. He thought the best way to go about it would to just be honest.

He took a deep breathe in. He would just walk up to Augustine and just tell him how he felt.

He stepped into the elevator. He started feeling nervous. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? He loved Augustine and he wanted to be honest with him and himself.

And now was the time. He was going back home after this, so if it didn't work out he could leave Lumiose without having to see the professor again.

The elevator opened at level three.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

He just had to do it.

He walked around to the professors' office.

"Ah, Calem" he smiled softly. "How are you? I have been meaning to call you."

"I-I've been good." He could feel his face heating up and his heart beating so fast he was sure that it was obvious. Perhaps Augustine would see the vibration from his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Are you feeling ok, Calem?"

He nodded dumbly. He was feeling nervous. He needed to be honest. That was why he was here.

"Calem-"

"I really like you" Calem blurted out. He knew he had made a mistake the moment he opened his mouth. He turned and ran.

"Calem!" Augustine called out after him.

He wanted to turn around, but he was so nervous. Augustine was probably going to tell him that he was just a stupid teenager.

He pressed the down button on the elevator. Damn, someone must have used it. It was on the first floor.

He exhaled. Dammit.

"Calem" the professor said softly.

Calem looked around.

"Calem" he repeated just as softly, looking in Calem's eyes.

Calem blushed. "I'm sorry." The elevator door opened. Calem turned and went to step in.

"Calem!" Augustine grabbed his arm. "Please stay."

Calem awkwardly smiled. "Um… s-so you aren't mad at me."

"Of course not. I am glad that you have been so honest with me, and I apologize that I haven't been honest with you."

"What?"

"I have been hoping that you would stop by so I could be the pursuer."

Calem blushed. "Oh… so you… you like me?" he asked shyly.

"I do. Very much so."

Calem had never felt so relieved in his whole life.

"Can… I stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course Calem."

Calem smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I will see you again tomorrow."

He waved to Augustine and stepped into the elevator.

That wasn't totally unpleasant, he chuckled to himself.


End file.
